Only you
by Errol's Feather
Summary: In the aftermath of the forth movie. Angelica is stranded on an island wanting to get back at Jack for placing her there.


**_Disclaimer;_** I do not own any of the Pirates of the Caribbean characters, I'm just borrowing them for a little while.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Only You<strong>_

Angelica cursed loudly after Jack for as long as she could see him. She swore that the next time she saw him if she ever did, she would kill him for sure.

'I hate you so much," she thought, allowing tears to stream down from her chocolate colored eyes. The young pirate princess kicked angrily in the sand wishing she had never met him so many years ago. Wishing she had never fallen for his cheap lines and his charm. Wishing that he wasn't the first man she had given herself to.

She screamed out in despair that he had left her yet again. Her heart, soul, body and min were aching for him like so many times before. She wanted him to come back, take her into his strong arms and ravish her.

Angelica had wanted that since the first time he had taken her. Since then the mere thought of him had driven her crazy. Even though many men and pirates had tried to get her in bed over the years, she had denied every single one of them. No one even tempted her; there was only one man that was good enough for her, one that could fulfill her every need and desire.

_**That man was no other than Captain Jack Sparrow.**_

The sad thing was that he was the only man she could not have. He was a pirate, a free man that went where the wind blew. He was not the man to commit to any woman. The only thing that he was truly committed to was the act of piracy, his ship and his crew.

More tears were finding their way down her cheeks as she kicked off her booths, figuring it was too hot to wear them and she didn't really need then as she wasn't on a ship, but on a beach.

A deserted, Godforsaken beach.

Angelica let out a sigh in frustration, sitting down in the sand, head in her hands, watching how her tears made little marks between the corn of sands, only to be dried of by the heating sun and disappear.

_Not even leaving a trace. _

As the last tear got dried up she started to think about the traces Jack had left behind since she first met him. The first time she had seen him he had taken her breath away. He had come into the convict who he thought was a brothel, she sooner learned.

He was in need of a whore to have fun with, instead he found her.

Angelica cursed by the thought of it, deciding that if she ever got off this Godforsaken island she would make him pay.

* * *

><p>Jack Sparrow had just anchored up his ship The Black Pearl in Tortuga. Seven days it had taken him to get his beloved ship back. He took one last look at her before going ashore. Afraid that someone would steal her yet again. It had already happened one time too many.<p>

As he was nearing the bar he was always at when he and his crew was ashore, he saw some females he knew for a fact wasn't happy to see him. He looked another way, and in his distinguished way continued to walk towards the bar to have a drink or two with some good friends, then maybe some fun later.

After all he figured it was better to ignore their glares than to get slapped in the face for saying something. Not that it was not well-deserved, but still…

Jack sighed as he opened the door to the bar, only to look around for his crew or some familiar faces. He soon found a table with some of his crewmen and some of his drinking buddies. His crewmen was bragging while telling the story of how they got The Black Pearl back while the others were cheering.

The Captain was slowly nearing the table when he heard a too familiar voice saying, "Jack Sparrow."

Jack turned in less than a second only to look into Angelica's dark, intense eyes. He hadn't expected to see her again this fast, in fact he couldn't even get how she had gotten of the island he placed her at. He had assumed it would take her at least a couple of weeks to get off it, clearly he had been wrong. Now she was looking right at him, anger rising in her beautiful eyes.

"Angelica," Jack said, bracing himself to get slapped in the face.

"How could you…" she was too angry to fining the words she for so long had planned to tell him. They all seemed lost now that she was finally facing him. She felt anger mixed with confusion and didn't know how to act on it, so she chose to go with the first.

Jack knew he should come with a good comeback or answer, only he was lost on words. He of course knew the only reason for leaving the woman he loved behind was to not let it get complicates and having to deal with it. Running was easier than to admit how he really felt and that he wanted to be with her.

As no answer came, she crossed her arms over her chest saying, "I'm waiting."

"Angelica, darling, we're both pirates, it can never work savvy?" he said.

That was not an answer Angelica wanted to settle at. Even if she now most wanted to tell him to go to hell, she at the same time loved him deeply, and she knew he felt the same way as she did. As she looked at him she could sense he would not give her the answer she wanted.

"I hate you," she whispered, her words barely audible as she added, "The ironic part is how many I turned down because I only want you."

Slowly she turned and started to walk away from him, holding her tears back. She gasped when Jack grabbed her arm saying, "Wait."

"Why?" she wanted to know without turning around.

"I…need you," he finally managed to get out, wondering what the hell he was doing.

The young woman turned with a frown, wondering if she had heard right. A smile slowly spread over her lips as she said, "Are you settling on your ship or mine?"

"Mine," he said, it was one thing to give up his freedom for a wench even if she should happen to be a damn good pirate, and another was to give up his ship.

"I can settle for that," she said with a giggle.

He nodded with a smile, before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her while his friends and crewmen shook their head.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


End file.
